regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 7
Recap The Seventh session sees a party that is made up of Destiny playing a Fighter named Wander, Kaitly_n playing a druid/barbarian named Avana, DisguisedToast playing a rogue named Hellbeard, and LilyPichu playing a Bard named Lilith. The party starts out going to the Temple of Helm, and runs into Motto the acolyte, who remembers being set on fire by Professor Nox, and is afraid of the party. Motto leads the party to Zorris, priest of Helm. Zorris show them a crudely drawn map, and tells them of the lost temple of Helm. He asks the party to put to rest the souls of the priests of helm, who have turned to undead. Their reward for this quest will be 4 Potions of Healing. Avana tries to bargain for a larger reward and insults the priest, nearly ruining the quest for the party (again). Wander shuffles her out the door, and the party finishes the conversation with Zorris. They then move out for the temple, which is across the lake and a short walk to the north. The party finds a ship captain and buys passage across the lake. Wander uses a rope to tie himself to the mast, as he is wearing metal armor. As they start sailing across, the party spots a fin slicing through the water. They spot a shark, and soon after three Sahuagin pop out of the water. Avana starts the battle by leaping out of the boat to bite one of the creatures. The fight goes strongly for the party as one of the Sahuagin is dropped and another is severly damaged. The shark bites Avana as Hellbeard drops the second Sahuagin. After many failed attempts, the Sahuagin finally is able to pull Wander off the boat into the water, but his rope keeps him attached to the boat. Hellbeard pulls Wander back to the boat, but the Sahuagin cuts the rope with his spear, and Wander sinks while losing his longsword. Hellbeard dives into the water to save Wander while Lilith and Avana continue to battle the shark. Avana takes a huge bite and nearly goes down. Hellbeard swims over to help Avana and grapples the shark. Wander whacks the Sahuagin with a quarterstaff and brings it down. Hellbeard smashes the shark with his hammer as Lilith viciously mocks the shark to death. The party reaches the far shore and takes a rest. They then proceed to the temple. They explore the exterior of the temple, and Hellbeard climbs up to the roof. He looks from the roof into the temple, and sees rows of pews as well as an altar. There are two pools that hold water, and a slight glow towards the back. There are two skeleton archers with crossbows behind the altar. Hellbeard warns his team of the danger, and taps against the window to draw the attention of the skeletons. The skeleton fires a miraculous shot and hits Hellbeard, and the party bursts the door open and attacks. They find more skeletons inside the door. The party makes short work of the skeletons without taking any damage. They throw open the main door to the temple to find two shadows, the two skeletons with crossbows, and a well armored figure who issues a warning. The party engages the enemies, with Wander rushing up to the armored warrior. Hellbeard nails the armored warrior with two hammers, and then the warrior hits Hellbeard with a flurry of blows, nearly bringing him down. Avana dispatches the shadow and then takes a large hit as she moves to engage the warrior. Lilith distracts the next skeleton as she heals Hellbeard. Wander trips the warrior, knocks him prone, and then strikes him again. Hellbeard nails him with another hammer, and the warrior fades from existence. The party makes short work of the remaining undead monsters. The party, emboldened by their victory, searches the temple. Everyone leaves the temple, and Wander grabs all the loot, taking some gold and silver, 2 Potions of Healing, a Potion of Cold Resistance, a Potion of Poison Resistance, a magic ring, and a magic amulet. The journey back in uneventful, and the party reaches Ruin. They arrive at the temple in Ruin and great Zorris, and inform him of what they found in the temple. Zorris thanks them and gives them the reward of the 4 Healing Potions. Wander, Avana, and Lilith level up. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes